


The Unlikely Couple

by the_impatient_panda



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Adults being stupid, Especially Scott, F/F, Getting Together, Oneshot, cute and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: It was a surprise to everyone they were friends. So when it became something more...well...Charles always enjoyed watching everyone else discover what he already knew.Cotton-candy level substance here. No warning because it's more or less complete, but super sketchy on the details. Enjoy!
Relationships: Ellie Phimister/Yukio (Deadpool Movies)
Kudos: 40





	The Unlikely Couple

It wasn’t that Ellie was inherently incapable of winning the affections of whomever she chose, so much as no one realized she had any interest in doing so. And especially with someone as opposite as herself as Yukio. After all, Ellie was quiet and serious and liked black. A lot of black. And Yukio was a bubbly ray of sunshine with a sugar dusting and a splash of neon purple. 

So when Yukio showed up at the mansion, and Ellie offered to share her notes to help the newcomer catch up on classes, no one really paid attention. Nor when Yukio started helping Ellie with her physical combat training. Or even when they started walking around with their arms linked together.

No one, that is, except the Professor. 

A quiet word about caution and following the rules was all he did, fitting it in between classes when no one would suspect a thing, and waited for everyone else to catch up. It took a few weeks, but Mystique was the first one to find him in a quiet moment and ask,

“So, what do you think about Ellie and Yukio?”

“I think they’re being very smart,” he replied with a small smile. “How did you find out?”

“I wondered with the arm-linking,” she admitted with a small smile. “But catching them kissing in Yukio’s room laid any doubts to rest. I think they’re cute.”

“Good. I have already told them if they have any questions they can come to you-”

“You what? Charles, I’m straight.”

“Yes, well, I meant more about the basics. Besides, I think it will be awhile before they get up to anything one might consider ‘advanced’. Ellie, for all her tough exterior, is terrified of pushing or being pushed too fast.”

“One might find the fact that you’re aware of their sex life disturbing. Or lack thereof.”

“Please, I’m painfully aware of everyone’s sex life. Or lack thereof.” Smirks. “It comes with being able to read minds.”

“Oh, so then you know about...”

“Of course I do.”

“I should have-”

“No, it's fine.” Looking uncomfortable. “Please, let’s not discuss it. Knowing about it is one thing, but this...”

“Yes, alright. And I’ll keep and eye on the girls.”

“Thank you.”

Jean Grey popped in the very next day, having finally picked up what he’d known for months. 

“Are they-?”

“Yes.” Smiling.

“And you’re-?”

“Yes.”

“Ok.” Smiling back.

After that, word of the happy couple quickly spread through the ranks, except of course for the usual dense one in the group. 

“Hey guys,” Scott said a few weeks later as he entered a meeting of the x-men leaders and teachers, “I think we have a problem.”

“What’s that?” The Professor asked, looking amused.

“I think Yukio likes Ellie. As in likes likes her.”

“And?” Mystique asked, holding back a laugh.

“And...I don’t know. What if Ellie doesn’t like her back? She could get hurt!”

“Oh Scott..."

"What? I'm being serious here! Ellie may act all tough, but she's-"

"Currently making out with Yukio in the back of the library," Charles, with the eyebrow quirk that meant he was 'listening' to something far away. "And they're about to be discovered by Storm, who is also already aware of their infatuation, so it's fine." 

"...seriously?" Scott, looking at everyone else. "You all knew? And no one-"

"No, Scott, the rest of us aren't blind." Raven, rolling her eyes.

"That's enough, friends." Charles, placatingly. "Yes, they are an unlikely couple, but I think they're going to be just fine and we have more pressing matters to discuss. Onto that troubling bit of legislature being pushed in the Senate-"

-090-

Ellie held her girlfriends hand, and didn't care who saw as they were quickly shooed out of their dark corner in the back of the library. They were together, and that was all that mattered to her.


End file.
